Volidana: The Light Flickers
I was recently given the gift of being disconnected fror Volir’s light for a short time. No doubt Volir’s chosen will be shocked to hear called a gift that which should be a nightmare so I thought myself for a time, but it is true that you don’t know the preciousness of the gift until it is lost. For a long time, darkness had been creeping its way into my heart. When I was cut from the light completely, I had to depend on others to guide me. Their light filled my heart and I found my faith renewed. My link to the light restored it now shines brighter than ever for my own heart once again shines with it. If someone should ask I will be happy to relay eventsina plainer manner, but the journey I have taken is one of mist and spirit and dream so you must forgive me if I couch my tale in the language of fancy the language of the heart. For days that stretched to weeks and months, I wandered as if in a fog. Darkness pressing ever closer to my heart. Pain.despair violence, anger Until my heart grew numb. I would not let myself feel joy For I said “Tomorrow darkness will come again” Then true darkness came! I was blind and could not see. I was deaf and could not hear. I was dumb and could not speak. I thought myself punished for my folly. I cried out “Volir do not forsake your child” Shine your light upon me. I need your voice to guide me But there came no answer from within. So I reached out and a hand caught me. I looked and saw the eyes of one who fought to keep back the darkness. Young eyes. Bright eyes. Eyes of kindness and of hope. Eyes of one who knew no darkness from within. Still half blind, I could see the love within those eyes. Her hands always worked in service to others. Her mind always bent towards anothers care. She would give blankets to keep another warm Food to fill another’s stomach. Though both were in short supply. And when I listened I heard the voice of the one whom she loved more than any other. A soft voice , a quiet voice Still half deaf I heard love within that voice. But I heard something else within that voice. A twinge of doubt as the darkness crept near him He too was afraid to feel joy “ Tomorrow Darkness will come again “he said Yet still his hands worked to keep others warm Still there was strength in his hands and love in his voice. He was my example. I saw those who stood guard though weapons were few I saw those who prayed and kept faith though God seemed far away. And her love filled my heart and those of my companions Now we too gave our coat to another Oh precious bit of warmth. We gave food to another. Oh precious nourishment. His strength came to our hands and we to worked Their courage inspired us. We too stood guard. Their faith filled our hearts and we too prayed. We kept warm in the growing cold through the nearness of friends. We nourished our hearts when hunger threatened through a kind word. And though the Inner light was still distant. Yet his light was all around me His voice clear in my ears. But there were those hearts whom darkness had conquered. Those who were jealous of the light And the came to extinguish it. With guns and knives they came With cold looks and harsh words. Though we fought long and hard the bullets felled many a body But they could not extinguish the light of love in our hearts In the end, their own darkness swallowed them. Kristi, You have more than one night. Your song of love will echo forever Fear not Volir has carried you through to the dawn. Bakita, the darkness you feared could not reach the love of your heart. It cannot reach you now Dance for joy in the light Bararbra and Tereza, guard my heart as I guard your memory Nemon your prayers have been answered. Volir has carried you home. In memory of Kristi Bakita Savka Piotir Alyssa Danja Erika Gavin Pavel Barbra Nemon Tereza Senka With all my love , Dani And to my companions on this journey, my light through darkness Marlan Katya Jest Riksa Ace Sofi Josh Victor Xen Stripe Keep shining Category:Stories Category:Otherspace Stories Category:OtherSpace Stories